mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku
Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku 黒の協奏曲～concerto～; Voice in the Dark) is Black Beauty Sisters' first image song. It first appeared in the episode The Heart That Believes and its last appearance was in the episode Confused Heart. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Voice In the Dark! 闇の旋律～フォリア～ 真珠の『ki・zu・na』奪え Voice In the Dark! さあ！はじまる　美しく華麗なショウ Voice In the Dark! 歌にのせて こだまする　闇の音色（ちから） 平和なんて　幻 鏡に映らぬまやかし 波の糸を　からませたら　引き潮になる 心にある魔力を　イタズラな媚薬に変えて 弱い者を　まどわせてゆくでしょう Voice In the Dark! 黒い波と　奏であう　このメロディ Voice In the Dark! 愛を止めて　形なき鎖となれ！ 渦まく　リフレインで… 真珠の『ki・zu・na』奪え “想い”なんて捨ててる 夢見る少女の独白 叫びなんて　誰にも届かない Voice In the Dark! さあ！はじまる　美しく華麗なショウ Voice In the Dark! 歌にのせて こだまする　闇の音色（ちから）！ 愛に守られている　シアワセナモノタチ 「伝わる」と信じている　瞳がまぶしい Voice In the Dark! 黒い波と　奏であう　このメロディ Voice In the Dark! 愛を止めて　形なき鎖となれ！ Voice In the Dark! さあ！はじまる　美しく華麗なショウ Voice In the Dark! 歌にのせて こだまする　闇の音色（ちから）！ 悲しき　闇の旋律～フォリア～… 激しく　強く　熱く… 渦巻くリフレインで… 悲しき　闇の旋律～フォリア～… |-|Romanji= Voice In the Dark! Yami no FORIA Shinju no kizuna ubae Voice In the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU Voice In the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara Heiwa nante maboroshi Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou Voice In the Dark! Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI Voice In the Dark! Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare! Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... Shinju no kizuna ubae "Omoi" nante suteteru Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku Sakebi nante darenimo todokanai Voice In the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU Voice In the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara! Ai ni mamorarete iru shiawase na monotachi "Tsutawaru" to shinjite iru hitomi ga mabushii Voice In the Dark! Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI Voice In the Dark! Ai o tomote katachi naki kusari to nare! Voice In the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU Voice In the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara! Kanashiki yami no FORIA... Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku... Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... Kanashiki yami no FORIA... |-|English= Voice In the Dark! The folia of darkness Steal the bonds of pearls! Voice In the Dark! Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark! Carried by this song, The power of darkness echoes Harmony is nothing but an illusion, A deception without a mirror reflection If it'd get entangled in thread of waves, It would come to an ebb tide Turn the charm inside hearts into a wicked aphrodisiac, And lead astray the weak people Voice In the Dark! The black waves and the melody we're playing Voice In the Dark! Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain! With this whirling refrain... Steal the bonds of pearls Throwing away the "feelings" Is a dreaming girl's monologue No scream will reach anyone Voice In the Dark! Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark! Carried by this song, The power of darkness echoes! Happy people protected by love, Eyes believing in "carrying through" are too bright Voice In the Dark! The black waves and the melody we're playing Voice In the Dark! Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain! Voice In the Dark! Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark! Carried by this song, The power of darkness echoes! The sad folia of darkness... Violently, powerfully, hotly... With this whirling refrain... The sad folia of darkness... |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics= Voice In the Dark 黑暗的Foglia　奪毀希望 謊言早被拆穿 Voice In the Dark 真理就在前方　天空正炫亮 超華麗的殿堂 Voice In the Dark 歌聲展開翅膀　趁著天沒亮 找回黑的能量 如果和平只是一場夢想 為何總抵擋不住對它的渴望 翻騰中的波浪 信念還在糾纏　堅持何嘗不是希望 軟弱有時候會躲在手掌 自卑始終蠱惑傲慢的正義感 當我勇敢的闖 自始至終只保持沉默 Voice In the Dark 黑暗將我淹沒　緩緩的唱起 熟悉的旋律 Voice In the Dark 黑色的協奏曲　結束痛和原諒 開啟你的絕望 迷失旋轉 協奏曲在迴蕩 沒有方向 眼神祇有冰涼 遠離讓我們幸福的幻想 純真只會讓我們不斷受傷 無論怎麼叫喊 沒有人明白愛的真相 Voice In the Dark 真理就在前方 　天空正炫亮 超華麗的殿堂 Voice In the Dark 歌聲展開翅膀 　趁著天沒亮 找回黑的能量 怎麼她們臉上散發光芒 　那是幸福才有的光芒 被愛保護的人可愛的模樣 　烙印在我的心上 Voice In the Dark 黑暗將我淹沒　緩緩的唱起 熟悉的旋律 Voice In the Dark 黑色的協奏曲　結束痛和原諒 開啟妳的絕望 Voice In the Dark 真理就在前方　天空正炫亮 超華麗的殿堂 Voice In the Dark 歌聲展開翅膀　趁著天沒亮 找回黑的能量 夢的哀傷 黑暗的Foglia 悲壯濃烈 我還無力抵抗 正邪兩端 旋律還在糾纏 夢的哀傷 黑暗的Foglia |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= Voice In The Dark, a dark foglia. Destroys all your hopes, the lies will soon be exposed. Voice In The Dark, the truth is in front of you. The sky is shining brightly, like a gorgeous palace. Voice In The Dark, the singing voices will spread your wings. While the skies still haven't brightened, go find the power of darkness. If peace is only just a dream, then why can't we resist the desire for it? In the twirling waves, your beliefs have been entangled, insisting is not a hope. Weakness sometimes is hidden in the palm of your hand, inferiority always confuses the arrogant sense of justice. Even if I am brave, I will only remain silent from beginning to the end. Voice In The Dark, the darkness drowns me. Slowly start to sing, the familiar melody. Voice In The Dark, the black concerto. Ends all your pain and forgiveness, and opens up your despair. Lost in rotation, the concerto is reverberating. With no direction, only coldness in the gaze. Illusions that astray us away from happiness, innocence will only hurt us repeatedly. No matter how much you yell, no one will understand the truth of love. Voice In The Dark, the truth is in front of you. The sky is shining brightly, like a gorgeous palace. Voice In The Dark, the singing voices will spread your wings. While the skies still haven't brightened, go find the power of darkness. Why are their faces all glowing with light, that is the light only happy people can have. The cute face of someone who is protected by love, is branded onto my heart. Voice In The Dark, the darkness drowns me. Slowly start to sing, the familiar melody. Voice In The Dark, the black concerto. Ends all your pain and forgiveness, and opens up your despair. Voice In The Dark, the truth is in front of you. The sky is shining brightly, like a gorgeous palace. Voice In The Dark, the singing voices will spread your wings. While the skies still haven't brightened, go find the power of darkness. The sadness of dreams, a dark foglia. Tragic and strong feelings, I'm powerless to resist them. The two sides of justice and evil, the melody is still entangled. The sadness of dreams, a dark foglia. |-|Spanish Lyrics= ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestro cantar! ¡La luz de la perla lograremos robar! Con claridad, suena la oscuridad, como un raro show, sin igual sin edad. ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestro cantar! ¡La magia negra con poder va a brillar! Por que la paz sólo es una ilusión, un fantasma inventado, una rara visión, un engaño que ni, los espejos podrán ¡Los espejos podrán reflejar! Por que la paz sólo es una ilusión, un fantasma inventado, una rara visión, un engaño que ni, los espejos podrán reflejar... ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestro cantar! ¡Con las olas más negras se va a entrelazar! ¡Tétrica voz!¡Detén el amor! ¡Enreda cadenas a su al rededor! Bien se creen bajo la protección, de un amor confundido ¡Que equivocación! Pues ninguna pasión, su mirada podrá, llegar a revelar... ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestro cantar! ¡Con las olas más negras se va a entrelazar! ¡Tétrica voz!¡Detén el amor! ¡Enreda cadenas a su al rededor! Todo el poder que hay en mi corazón, ahora voy a convertir, en un afrodisiaco muy juguetón, que a los debiles va a confundir... Con claridad, suena la oscuridad, como un raro show, sin igual sin edad. ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestro cantar! ¡La magia negra con poder va a brillar! ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestro cantar! ¡Con las olas más negras se va a entrelazar! ¡Tétrica voz!¡Detén el amor! ¡Enreda cadenas a su al rededor! ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestra canción! ¡El mal se extiende por cada rincón! ¡Tétrica voz!¡Siniestro cantar! ¡La magia negra con poder va a brillar! Videos Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mimi's Songs Category:Sheshe's Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Mermaid Melody Pure